This Is Life
by x-daydreamer-x
Summary: Yugi gets his first kiss from Anzu. Meanwhile, there's a girl who seeks true friendship, comfort…and maybe love…but her true desires remain a secret…for now. She knows what she wants. Who will help her walk into the light again?
1. This Is Life

Yugi gets his first kiss from Anzu. Meanwhile, there's a girl who seeks true friendship, comfort…and maybe love…but her true desires remain a secret…for now. She knows what she wants. Who will help her walk into the light again?

(I you think I need to add more to this story or, improve it, or if it's too crapy, please tell me!!)

Chapter 1****

(At Anzu's place)

=Yugi's thought's=

I stared at her crystal, blue eyes that locked with my violet eyes. I was so nervous, I couldn't move. My heart was thumping so loudly, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. My body was pressed against the wall. Her soft hands touched my red cheeks. I was shy, I didn't know what to do or say. I just had to stand there and take it. She stared at my lips. I was beginning to get anxious. I wanted to feel her lips pressed against mine. I have this huge crush on her, and I never thought that she would feel the same way. I thought she had this feeling towards Yami… I mean Atemu, his real name.

"Yugi, do you want me to?" Anzu asked. She still had her warm, soft hands on my face.

I didn't know how to say it. I didn't want to sound desperate. I didn't want to sound dorky. I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter. I was so embarrassed. I never thought this day would come.

"Yugi, do you want me to?" Anzu asked again, but with concern in her voice.

"…An-Anzu…" I responded. I couldn't even talk straight. I think I was sweating. I felt so nervous and so timid, while she looked so calm and ready. But I couldn't tell what she was feeling inside. I wish I could say something, anything, but I couldn't. My voice was frozen. I really do want to say yes, I really do, but it just didn't want to come out. I was just too nervous, just too shy; I just wish I could have felt something else. I didn't want to feel so tensed up.

"Yugi answer me please, before I just slip my tongue into your mouth without your answer first."

I could tell that she got angry. I couldn't blame her.

Her face came in a little closer. She left her touch from my face, and I felt her hands slide down to my chest.

"Yugi, I'll ask you this last time. Do you want me to kiss you or not?"

I had to give her my answer. I wanted her to know that I wanted this too. I had to say yes.

"…Ye-yes, Anzu…yes" I finally said it. I finally found it in me and said it. I felt better, a little calmed down but, I still felt tensed.

She closed her eyes, and leaned in to reach my lips. In seconds, the space between our lips had vanished. I could finally feel her lips against mine.

But then she let go. It was so fast. I wanted it to last longer. Why so fast? I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yugi…I think we should sit down." Anzu said. She looked a bit embarrassed.

"Why?" I was confused. It was so perfect, but so quick. I can't believe she would rather choose to sit down, instead of smooching me! I got to admit, I didn't want this to end. Not just yet.

"I want to sit down because; it would be easier for both you and me."

"What? How? I don't understand."

Really I didn't. I didn't see the difference.

"Well, um… because, you know, I'm tall and your, umm… short, and I think that it would be easier for us to sit down. So we can balance our level."

I blinked. Now it made sense to me. I blushed, hard.

"Ok…sure."

We slowly sat down on a near by couch. I waited for her to make the move, and so she did. She placed her hands in my chest, and leaned in for the kiss.

Her lips were so soft, so nice. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and came in closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist. We started to kiss passionately. Everything felt right.

=Anzu's Thought's=

This moment felt good. Yugi seemed to enjoy it. I'm glad. I enjoyed this too. He's just so cute. I had to pick him over Yami. Yugi is just so adorable, no matter what he does.

Then we stopped. He pulled away, but why? He looked embarrassed again.

"Yugi what's wrong?" I asked. He bit his lip.

=Yugi's thoughts=

I like this very much but, I had to resist. I love how this feels but, I wasn't ready. Not just yet. I was just too tensed. I couldn't relax myself. I couldn't flow freely. I had to tell Anzu that I wasn't ready. I hope she'll understand.

"Anzu, I'm sorry." I said, blushing.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Anzu asked.

"I'm sorry for letting go." I said. Again I felt embarrassed, "I'm just not ready yet…I'm sorry."

She looked confused at first, but then recovered.

"Oh Yugi, you don't need to be sorry. It's ok, I understand."

I let out a quiet sigh. I became a little calm after I heard those words from her, but I was still uneasy.

Then a second later, the phone rang.

"I'll get that." Anzu told me.

She stood up and walked over to the phone. She picked up the phone and answered…

INTERLUDE

I was walking home. I was lonely. I just came from the grocery store.

Ever since I moved here, no one even bothered to say hello, or how are you? Nothing, nothing at all. I didn't understand why. They just acted like I wasn't even here. There was no point of talking to them either. They wouldn't listen away. Even if I did speak to someone, I would be so nervous. I'm too shy. I'm like this ever since I was born, but often times I had the courage to speak up. I got to learn to do that more. I sighed; sometimes high school can be so uninviting.

I felt something wet on my cheek. I wiped it off with my hand. Then I felt another wet spot on me. This time I felt it on my head. I looked up into the sky, and noticed it was raining. It started to come down fast. I didn't bring an umbrella. I didn't know it was going to rain. So now I had to walk more quickly. What a miserable day I'm having. I couldn't wait to get home, and get out from this unwelcoming area. But first I had to walk through the freezing, wet rain.

INTERLUDE

"Hello?" Anzu spoke into the phone.

"Hello Anzu." replied the caller.

"Hi who's speaking?"

"This is Salamon Motou! Anzu did you forget me already?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't recognize your voice." Anzu blushed.

"That's alright. May I speak to Yugi?"

"Sure."

Anzu placed the phone on the table.

"Yugi, your grandpa is on the phone. He wants to speak to you."

My head turned to the sound of her voice.

"Alright." I answered back.

I walked over to Anzu, and she handed the phone to me.

"Hello grandpa."

"Hello Yugi! I want you to come home to clean up the Game Shop because, it's starting to become very dusty, and I want you to help me refresh the place. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure."

"Ok then, I'll wait for you, bye."

"Bye."

I sighed. I didn't want to go, but I couldn't say no.

"Anzu, I have to go home now. Grandpa wants me to help him with something."

I noticed that Anzu's face expression was unhappy.

"Oh, ok." She said.

Anzu and I walked towards the door. Before I left, she gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed, and returned the kiss back.

"See you later Yugi."

"Bye Anzu."

And so I walked down the steps from Anzu's porch, and headed home.


	2. Author's Note

Note:

Hi there people, I know I haven't updated the next chappie because...well...I don't like this fanfic anymore ; so, umm..I'm thinking about deleting it and adding a different one! BUT I did write a second chappie to this one but I haven't typed it on my computer yet ;

Every time I look at this fanfic, I embarrass myself lol, I know it's weird but, I don't know. I didn't decide my final decision yet


End file.
